


Wanting

by haggstroms



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Other, Reader has a Penis, Reader-Insert, all lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haggstroms/pseuds/haggstroms
Summary: sometimes you just need to fuck dream in the ass.and really, that's just how it is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> i don't watch dream smp but if you want more dream/reader (with a penis preferably) comment below with ideas. only dream because the green man sexy.
> 
> this was originally crack i swear but i just got worse over the course of a month. now i think about rawwing dream 😔.

listen, you aren't really one to top. or dom. but sometimes, there's just that one person. and this time, that person is dream. like the speedrunner vs hunters videos. that one. the minecraft guy. from florida. sometimes you just need to fuck dream in the ass.

and really, that's just how it is.

dream is way more eager than you thought he'd be, laying down the second you tell him to. he's warm, as most living things tend to be, but he's so warm under you it's kinda crazy. dream's wearing a green hoodie, which is really just cliche at this point but it's not like i have any better ideas for what he's wearing. it's all coming off soon enough. you peel off his hoodie and he's only a white shirt on underneath. fuck if he isn't good looking. hides his face for a good reason.

you lean in, biting his neck hard and he moans, arching his back as you grip his hips. dream's face is flushed and you have to admit, it's a lot more fun to look at than the stupid white smiley face of his minecraft skin. you hike up his shirt and stroke his sides making him gasp under you.

dream bucks against you and you can really feel just how turned on he is just from being under you. damn.

you chide his eagerness before kissing him, gripping his chin. he gasps against you as you slide your hand into his pants, fondling him.

you don't let up, moving your hand to cradle his head as you unzip dream's jeans and stroke him. he is really hot in your hand, all eager and willing, kissing you back like his life depends on it. you thumb over his tip and he groans, and that is the hottest shit ever. he thrusts up into your hand as you stroke him and fuck does he want you bad.

you'd be lying if you said you didn't want him bad, though. dream is perfect under you and it's driving you wild. he is everything. you pull off of him and the way he keens in need makes you  
want to dive right back on him but you'll do something for the both of you soon.

you tug his pants down, taking his underwear with it. you press a finger into dream, listening to his whine as you push into him. he’s just, wow- he’s something else. he pushes back against your hand, trying to get you deeper. you press another finger into him, listening to him moan as you work your fingers into him. you want in him so bad. you want to fuck him so bad.

you pull your fingers out of dream and you can barely fumble with your pants before push into him. he’s so fucking warm and hot as you enter him, slowly. dream moans beneath you, whining into his hand. you grab his wrist, pulling his hand away as you kiss him again, biting his lip. you finally bottom out in him, filling him so well. he whimpers against your mouth as you draw out of him slowly before thrusting back in.

you fuck dream gently, making him moan as you keep thrusting into him. he’s so good under you, around you. you grip his hips roughly as you fuck him. you grab his dick, stroking him again in time with your thrusts. dream wraps his legs around your waist, pulling you deeper as he scrabbles at your shirt, holding on for dear life. he’s so fucking good and you can’t help but come in him. dream gasps as you fill him, coming hard around you and clamping down on you.

you both lay there, panting as you come down.

**Author's Note:**

> @[_haggstroms](https://twitter.com/_haggstrom) <3


End file.
